


Touch Football

by peachycrisis



Category: Clone High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Live Kennedy Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, John F. Kennedy Assassination, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Time Travel, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycrisis/pseuds/peachycrisis
Summary: After loosing another game of touch football, Jack begins to doubt himself— thankfully, a certain brotherly figure is there to reassure him.this is a time travel au
Relationships: JFK (Clone High) & Original Character(s), JFK (Clone High)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. self doubt

"Hey Jack! Catch!" He said as he threw the football in the youngers direction. John Kennedy got ready— he got into his stance, digging his feet into the grass below to try to eliminate the constant falling that occurred when he caught the superiors ball. 

The ball was racing towards him, he licked his lips, focusing. When the ball got close to him, he attempted to catch it— but was unsuccessful. The ball hit him right in the chest. Jack wheezed out as the air got knocked out from within him. The acceleration from the ball causing Jack to fall right on his ass.

As jack layed on the ground; his older brother, Joe Kennedy Jr, ran towards him, giggling about his brothers failure. "I won again! I thought you said that you were going to try harder this round!" Joe smirked as he reached out his hand for Jack to grab. Jack looked down, a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and sadness. 

Joe always won and got everything. He was attractive, smart, and generally a good person. He always got all the awards, all the opportunities, all the friends in the world. He also won more of their gay foster dads hearts. Joe was perfect, Jack wasn't nearly as close. All jack won was girls who don't actually care about him to fuck on the daily. 

The clone of John f. Kennedy felt tears well up in his eyes as he grabbed joes hand. He pulled himself up onto his feet and instantly looked away, trying to conceal his hurt from his older brother. "Jack, are you alright" Joe asked, noticing something was wrong.

“Jack.” The older boy spoke again, this time in a more stern voice, “talk to me, Jack.” The younger clone turned around harshly, Joe noticed the anger in the boys eyes, and was a little taken back by it. He had never seen his brother so upset before, besides when Glenn found his... fun drinks.

“You uh, wanna know what’s wrong?” The Boston boy yelled, “I er uh, will tell ya what’s wrong!” Joe was taken back by Jacks sudden outburst. he took a step back, motioning for jack to calm down before someone heard them. 

“You always win! You get everything! Friends, dates, women, good grades, opportunities. People actually care about you and like you for who you are, when people like me because of my sexual experiences and my fat ass. Everyone loves you, no one gives a shit about the 2nd oldest!” Joe noticed that the boys tear ducts we’re about to explode as he ranted. “Even our gay foster dads like you more than me.” He saw how desperately his brother was trying to hold it in. Kennedy’s don’t cry, right? He watched as a tear fell down his brothers cheek.

“I wanna be like you. No, I want to BE you. You’re perfect, I’m not nearly as great as you.” Jack didn’t even notice that he was full blown sobbing now. “God, my clone father would be so disappointed. Oh yeah, not to mention that Joe Sr. would of probably disowned me as of now lik-“ 

“Jack. Stop.” Joe Jr. grabbed his younger clone brothers shoulder. 

“Two things,” he said as he lifted a hand to Jacks cheek to wipe off his tears. Jack looked away from the older brother. “Jack, Jack— Jack look at me.” Joe begged. Jack looked back at Joe, tears in his eyes. Joe continued. 

“Two things,” he repeated. “One, you didnt say er uh throughout that whole rant!” Joe placed his hand back on his brothers shoulder and smacked it lightly. “Good job, Jackie Boy! That has to be a new record kid!” Jack looked down and gave a little giggle. “Two, I am so sorry that I made you feel upset, I am even more sorry that I made you feel like you feel like you feel like that. I should of never rubbed it in whenever I won. We all love you so much.” Joe moved his hand up to his brothers cheek and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. “Don’t ever think that our dads love one of us more than you, they love you— all of us more than you can ever imagine.” Jacks breath hitched again, as he began to quietly sob. 

“Come ere, ya big crybaby.” Joe spoke as he pulled his younger brother into a large bear hug. He felt his shirt sleeve begin to become wet as the presidents clone sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed his brothers back lightly, trying to comfort his brother. He never knew that his brother felt this way, but then again, he never talked to anyone about his feelings besides Ponce. 

When Ponce died, The Kennedy’s had noticed a change in their brother. He became very reserved, he wasn’t as active or as outgoing as he used to be. Ponce was to the clone as Lem Billings was to the president, Jack told Ponce everything. When Ponce died, so did a part of Jack. 

But back to present day, The presidents clone resided in the arms of his clone brother, finally able to cry out months of pain into the sleeve of his rivals shirt. “Gosh, if the real JFK saw me right now he would be so uh, disappointed.” Jack laughed sadly into his brothers wet t-shirt. Joe rubbed his brothers back as he replied. “No, I think that the president would be so— so proud of you.” Jack let out a weak laugh. “You really uh, think so, Joe?” The younger clone asked, with a tone of uncertainty. “John, I know so.” 

“John? Huh, that’s new.” Jack giggled into his brothers shirt, his voice deep and hoarse. He sounded more like his clone father than himself.  
“Yeah.” the older brother replied, “Do you not like it?” Jack giggled a little, and then replied. “It’s uh, okay...?” Joe broke away from the hug, placing his hand on his brothers shoulder, lightly smacking it and laughing. “There’s my sarcastic brotha!” Joe announced. 

“Shut up. Joe” jack wheezed, pushing his brother away. “Nah.” He replied with a smile. 

“Wait till I uh, catch ya!” The younger boy yelled out.  
“You gotta catch me first, Johnny!” Jack grunted out in annoyance as he watched his brother run away, wheezing. Then he proceeded to chase his brother. 

Jack was still chasing Joe when he heard a voice, a familiar voice speak in his mind. 

“I’m so proud of ya, son. Don’t ever think I’m not.”


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kennedy Clones are given the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Jack! Joe! Com'ere!" the two teens heard from the porch of the household. Robert, the 3rd youngest of the six siblings, stood on the white porch, shaking in excitement. "What uh, happened Bob?" Jack asked his younger brother. The sophomore clone gleamed in excitement. Jack and Joe jr looked at each other in confusion, and then met Bobby on the porch, facing towards them. Jack asked again, "Bob! What happened?" Bobby giggled, getting in the middle of his two brothers and putting his arms on each of their shoulders. "Scudworth just invented something that is going to change history."

"Change history? What do you mean "change history?" Joe asked the younger one. "They mean, like we can literally like, CHANGE history." they heard a high pitched voice from behind them. Jack turned his head, seeing Kick, Ted and Rosemary walking out the front door. "You don't mean they-" Joe was interrupted by Kick, "they did." she gleamed out. Joe looked at her in shock. "Whaa-" 

"I know right! its so cool!" Ted, the youngest, gleamed out from behind his older sister. "And apparently it leads to the early and mid 1900's." Jack looked at his brother, looking for approval-his eyes still puffy and red from the breakdown that had occurred a few moments earlier. Joe wasn't the only one that noticed this, Bobby and Kick looked at their oldest brother in confusion. Joe eyed them, signaling to them that something did happen but to shut up. Joes attention turned back to JFK. Feeling kind of pressured by all the eyes looking at him, asking for approval to use the machine, Joe blurted out a weird- never before used- phrase.

"God Jack, keep ya shirt on and let me think this through!" Everyone looked at the oldest in confusion, the second oldest struggling to keep his composure. "Joe, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kick asked the oldest clone- almost laughing herself. "Yeah joe, we were asking for permission to time travel, not to see Jacks bare naked chest." Bobby wheezed out, the last half of the sentence being drowned out by the sea of laughter. 

(Joe gets very minor tics once in a while, sometimes he just blurts out random things out of nowhere due to the condition. But, he has to admit that the tics barely affect his life at all! besides that one time where he was doing a presentation on his clone father for class and he blurted out "I win again! hahaha!")

"Anyway." Joe looked down in embarrassment, laughing himself for his idiotic remark. "I believe that this would be beneficial for us, are we allowed to use it more than once?" Bobby shook his head. "Scudworth says that it only will work for one trip. We will only be able to go to one decade, which decade was most important for our family?" Joe looked down. "I- I dont know." he sighed, resting his body against the handrail of the porch, As much as he knows that he, Rosemary and Kick would love to meet their clone parents, he knew that the most beneficial decade would be Camelot- the 1960s. 

He sighed, resting his arm on the boy with the striped sweater next to him. "I think we need to go to the age of Camelot." he stated. "What's Camelot Joe?" Ted asked- Rosemary, the 3rd oldest, stood next to Ted, completely silent. "Camelot is the age of the Kennedy white house." Joe said. "Why that timestamp?" Kick asked. "Why cant we go to like, the early 40s- when were all still alive and not fucking dead?" Joe looked at Kick, then Jack, then bobby and ted, and then her again. "Kick, our deaths cannot be prevented. Theirs can." He said gesturing toward the clones of the 35th president and his attorney general. Kick looked down- she shook her head in understanding. 

"Should we take Lem and Jackie too?" Bobby asked. "I uh, mean," Jack stuttered "It wouldn't hurt to uh, take them." Jack said, his voice still hoarse from the events that had occurred moments before. Joe agreed. "I will go uh, call them i guess." Jack said, pushing past Rosemary to get to the front door. 

After the conversation that he had had with Jack beforehand, Joe had felt the need to protect Jack with all he has to offer. He wanted to keep his younger brother safe and happy, whether he was a sorta-healthy teen- or a ill, injured president. He wanted to keep him safe, he wanted to do what his clone father didn't have time to do for his brother. The more he thought about it, the more he realized. He needed to stop the assassins bullet. The bullet that was aimed at Jack, and the bullet that was aimed at Bobby. He needed to be a good brother. It was his duty as a Kennedy. 

\--

"Hey, Jackie." Jack said when his clone wife had picked up the phone. "Hey, Jfk!" He heard a soft voice speak into his ear, "How uh, are you?" he said nervously. "Im great." She said, he could feel her smile over the phone. "How are you, John?" he felt his cheeks heat up at her remark, there is something totally different about a cute girl calling you by your full first name compared to your friends and family. "I am uh, great." He smiled, "Especially since i am now hearing your cute voice." He spoke softly into the speaker of the phone. he heard her sigh from the other side, "Jfk, you do realize you have a boyfriend- and a girlfriend, correct?" Jfk sighed into the speaker. "I uh, know, its just a habit." he said sadly. "Listen, its okay JFK!" Jackie tried to reassure him, "Why did you call me anyway? Just to hear me talk?" she asked. Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, no. I er uh, called you to see if you uh, would be interested in doing something with us, since you uh, are a clone of my clone fathers wife'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Should I continue this? I’m certainly debating it SKSKSK


End file.
